Rings of Destruction
The Rings of Destruction were five evil rings created by Dr. Blight with one of her inventions: The Molecular Duplicator Machine. This device would analyze any object and then proceed to create an evil opposite. The Rings of Destruction have detrimental powers, with each having a pollution theme that mirrors that of a Planeteer's ring. When combined, the five evil powers summon Captain Pollution, Captain Planet's polar opposite. Background After witnessing a successful result of the Duplicator Machine creating an evil rabbit from a normal one, Blight and Nukem got the idea to use the machine on the Planeteer's Rings to create evil ones. Sly and Skumm set a trap for the Planeteers using a false distress signal, where Sly and Skumm would release sleeping gas on the unsuspecting Planeteers rendering them unconscious and their rings prime for taking. With the Planeteer rings in their possession, Blight immediately placed them in her Duplicator Machine and thus the Rings of Destruction were created. Appearance The Rings of Destruction have a charred dull look to them with grisly faces where the stones would be. Their bands are all a dingy faded gold color. Their colors vary from oranges to different shades of green. They seem to be somewhat bigger than the Planeteer rings they were created from. Abilities Super Radiation Ring The Ring of Super Radiation belongs to Duke Nukem and is the evil counterpart to the Fire Ring. It is activated by saying "Super Radiation" and creates red energy when activated. Nukem is first seen using his new power out on the deck of Plunder's SS Plunder ship, where he instantly dissolves Plunder's seemly expensive aircraft gun with a powerful beam of radiation. This is the only time it's used outside of summoning Captain Pollution. It is always the 1st ring used in the process of summoning Captain Pollution. It explodes after Captain Pollution's overexposure to the elements of the Earth. Captain Pollution can shoot radiation rays, which is his main way of attacking. Deforestation Ring The Deforestation Ring belongs to Looten Plunder and is the evil counterpart to the Earth Ring. It is activated by saying "Deforestation" and creates orange-yellow energy when activated . Not much is known about the abilities of the Deforestation Ring as it is never shown being used outside summoning Captain Pollution. It is always the 2nd ring used in the process of summoning Captain Pollution. It explodes after Captain Pollution's overexposure to the elements of the Earth. Captain Pollution can pull off trees. Also, this power might be extended to be the source of his supernatural physical strength, which he only uses in a destructive manner. Smog Ring The Smog Ring is used by Sly Sludge and is the evil counterpart to the Wind Ring. It is activated by saying "Smog" and it is shown expelling yellow smog (with no energy) immediately upon activation several times and yellow energy one time. Sludge tries his new smog ring out on the deck of Plunder's SS Plunder ship, where he creates a cloud of smog. This is the first of the two times it's used outside of summoning Captain Pollution. It is also used to try and stop the Planeteers from retrieving their rings but it is canceled out by Wheeler's flamethrower. It is always the 3rd ring used in the process of summoning Captain Pollution. It explodes after Captain Pollution's overexposure to the elements of the Earth. Captain Pollution can breathe in smog to gain strength. Toxics Ring The Toxics Ring belongs to Verminous Skumm and is the evil counterpart to the Water Ring. It is activated by saying "Toxics" and creates blue energy when activated. Skumm tests his new ring out on the deck of Plunder's SS Plunder ship, where it causes corrosive toxics to rise from the surface creating a significant fissure. This is the only time it's used outside of summoning Captain Pollution. It is always the 4th ring used in the process of summoning Captain Pollution. It explodes after Captain Pollution's overexposure to the elements of the Earth. Captain Pollution can manipulate toxic chemicals, and can gain power by absorbing them. Hate Ring The Hate Ring belongs to Dr. Blight and is the evil counterpart to the Heart Ring. It is activated by saying "Hate" and creates teal-colored energy when activated. Not much is known about the abilities of the Hate Ring, as it is never shown being used outside of summoning Captain Pollution, although it is likely it gives its wielder telepathic powers similar to Ma-Ti's Heart Ring. It is always the 5th and final ring used in the process of summoning Captain Pollution. It explodes after Captain Pollution's overexposure to the elements of the Earth. Captain Pollution shows his hatred against the good. Limits The Rings of Destruction can't be used when Captain Pollution is summoned. It is presumed these rings would be affected by clean sources on the Earth as the Planeteer Rings are affected by pollution. Category:Items